


Always

by Nashy2314



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashy2314/pseuds/Nashy2314
Summary: What happens when life seems to be going too good to be true? It probably isn't and that's when your nightmares come true. There's no Courage without Hope.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, SuperBat - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Always

“Hmm…” The short haired brunette hummed softly when she felt a set of soft, familiar lips kiss the back of her neck. “Good morning, Sunshine.” Kate whispered as she turned her head to the other side, her eyes immediately locking with blue ones. Kara was exactly that, a ray of sunshine in her life, she was the complete opposite of herself, Kara was always happy, optimistic, so beautiful, innocent and oh so hopeful, it was that what attracted Kate to her in the first place, how she was the light in her darkness. They were like ying and yang and that is what made them the World’s Finest Duo. 

“Good morning, my love.” The blonde responded in a whisper; her lips curled into a sleepy smile that Kate just could not get enough of. She leaned in and kissed the brunette’s cheek, making her way towards her lips before she captured them with hers; the kiss was soft and tender and lasted for a few seconds before the blonde broke it slowly, still smiling as she laid her head on the pillow again, moving her left hand to rest on her lover’s cheek, which she gently stroked with her fingertips, the sun making the wedding band shine on her finger, there were days where she still couldn’t believe they had walked down the altar a couple of years ago and up to this day it still felt like they were in their honeymoon phase. 

Their connection was so deep that words were not needed most of the time, when their eyes locked it was as tough the world around them stopped existing and they simply got lost into one another. Theirs was the kind of love that inspired fairy tales because a super and a bat? That was never meant to last, it could never happen, but they proved the world wrong, when the love is real, the impossible becomes possible. 

The silence was interrupted by Kara’s rumbling stomach, causing Kate to laugh softly. “Well, it looks like someone needs her breakfast.” 

Kara buried her face into her pillow, trying to hide her blush but failed when Kate just scooted closed and showered her face with soft, gentle kisses while playfully tickling her sides until they were laughing and gasping for air. “God, I love you.” Whispered the brunette as she turned to her wife once again. 

“I love you too, Batsy.” The blonde responded with a happy smile still playing on her lips. “And I will love you even more if you cook some breakfast.” She then teased, earning a low chuckle from the brunette, followed by a mumbled “Yes, boss.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their morning was going relatively quiet, after they ate breakfast and showered, they suited up and then headed to the DEO. After moving into National City to be with Kara, Kate started working with Alex at the DEO while Kara kept both positions in the DEO and at CATCO. It was just easier for Kate to make the move instead of Kara and she had wanted to bring Luke with her, knowing he would be a great acquisition for the DEO but with Batman’s return to Gotham, he would need someone behind the comms so he stayed behind. Kate still visited from time to time, after all her father and stepsister were still there as well. 

“We got a disturbance by the park and it doesn’t seem to be human, I’m looking up to see what kind of alien it is.” Brainy announced while he typed away in his computer, both superheroes ready to leave while Alex collected her team. 

“Ready to fight?” The blonde asked with an excited smile, fighting alongside her wife was always an adventure.

“I was born ready.” Kate replied with a playful smirk, which looked kind of mischievous under her helmet. “I’ll meet you there.” 

Kara nodded and walked over to the balcony but before she left, she turned around. “Batwoman?”

“Yes, babe?” Kate turned towards her.” 

“Always.” She said with a soft smile before she turned around and flew away.  
“Always.” Kate repeated as she watched her wife fly away, turning around to find her sister-in-law looking at her curiously. “What?”

Alex was looking at Kate curiously after watching the interaction between her and her sister. “I have noticed how you guys always say that before you go on the field. What does it mean?” 

“What? Always? It’s a silent promise we make to each other.” She explained, her lips curled into a smile at the thought of the blonde kryptonian. “It means I love you and I will always come back home to you.” 

Alex smiled as she listened, she had been there from the moment Kara showed interest on the billionaire so she knew how happy they made one another and was truly happy that her little sister had found the family and happiness that she always longer for. “Let’s go help our girl catch an alien.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Batwoman arrived at the scene on the batbike, being followed by the DEO agents that were led by director Danvers but stopped the bike with a loud screech of its tires when she saw the scene in front of her, something she surely wasn’t expecting to see. The human like alien was standing at the very top of the building’s roof, his hand wrapped around Supergirl’s throat, the only thing keeping her from falling onto the street and from the fair distance Kate could see that Kara’s skin was glowing neon green. “He has kryptonite!” Kate yelled into the comms as she jumped off the batbike and ran towards the back of the building, she didn’t want to make a wrong move and have the guy let go of Supergirl so she grabbed her grappling hook and shot it up to the roof but the only thing she heard was a very loud “KARA!!” before the ground shook underneath her feet. 

Kate walked around the building to look at the street and see what caused the commotion but when she saw her there, laying in a deep hole on the street caused by the amount of force she landed with, her body so beaten up and not moving a single muscle, Kate froze on the spot for a few seconds, she could feel how her heart stopped beating because this looked like an scene taken right out of one of her worst nightmares. Her nightmares were made of a life without the kryptonian in it. 

In a matter of seconds, Supergirl was surrounded by a few of the DEO agents, including Alex and when Kate turned around, she noticed how the alien was preparing to take off. She grabbed the grappling hook again and pulled herself up to the roof, where she ran after him through a couple of rooftops as he tried to put obstacles on her way but her pain had turned into anger and she wasn’t about to let him go. Using her hook, she swung and grabbed him midair, wrapping her cape around him before they landed on the street, a few feet away from Kara. 

Kate removed her cape from around their bodies and pinned the alien underneath her, her fist immediately connecting with his nose, she was seeing red in that moment so she threw punch and punch and every time he tried to punch back she just punched harder. “You hurt her!” She yelled between punches. “You’re going to pay for that!” Kate could not seem to be able to stop herself, she could see the blood pouring from different cuts on the guy’s already bruised face but when she was about to throw the last punch, she heard her. “KATHERINE!” She would probably kill Alex later for using her birth name, but it managed to stop her from killing the alien right there. 

Kate pushed him away and stood up, every step she took felt heavier than the last as she walked over to where Alex was kneeling next to Kara’s lifeless body. “She’s gone.” She heard Alex saying between tears, but she shut off the entire world around her while her eyes locked on the beaten-up blonde. Without saying a word, Kate lifted her body from the ground as carefully as possible and laid her over her shoulder, wrapping her arm tightly around her then grabbed her grappling hook and shot it to the nearest building, lifting herself and the blonde in the air to land on the roof just a few seconds later. She carefully laid Kara’s body down and removed her mask because it was getting really hard to breathe the longer she saw her like that. 

“Remember what you said before you flew away from the DEO?” She asked the blonde, expecting to get an answer but got nothing in return of course. “You said always, Kara. You promised you would come home to me and you have never broken a promise so you cannot leave me now, you cannot die, Kara Danvers- Kane!”  
Kate felt down on her knees next to the blonde when a heavy sob broke from within her throat, the situation finally sinking in, she had lost her forever. “Wake up, Karita.” She pleaded as the tears finally broke free from her eyes and rolled down her face, landing on the kryptonian’s suit. “I don’t know how to be me without you anymore. I need hope to have courage, I cannot do this without you. I do not want a life without you, goddammit! Please wake up!” 

The sun was going down, the darkness starting to surround them, but Kara’s skin was still glowing green with the kryptonite that was currently circulating through her veins. Looking through the gadgets she carried in her belt, she found the sun grenades that she always kept around just in case Kara found herself getting weak during a battle. “I hope this works.” She whispered as she wiped her tears away and stood up, taking a couple of steps back before she then opened the grenade and threw it hard on the floor right next to the blonde and waited a few seconds but there was no reaction from the blonde, she was really gone. 

“I’m sorry… I am so sorry, Kara.” The brunette finally broke down, blaming herself for not having moved faster. “I should have gotten here sooner; I shouldn’t have let you come alone. I am so sorry, baby.” She whispered through her tears as she laid her head on the superhero’s chest, therefore unable to realize that while the blonde’s skin was still glowing, now it was yellow and not green, her body was absorbing the energy from the sun grenades. “Please come back, we still have so many plans. I need you with me, my superlove.” Kate pleaded until she felt a slight movement underneath her. 

“Batsy...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Superbat fanfic, hopefully not the last one. Still deciding if to leave it here or maybe continue it. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks :)


End file.
